iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevia Narratys
Nevia Narratys '''is the heiress of House Narratys and the third child of Flaris Narratys and his wife, Elira Mopatis. Appearance The colors of burgundy and white slash across the appearance of a tall, slender woman just short of her twentieth year. Upon her visage she holds many secrets, but none would be found on her body. She has narrow features, most notably in her shoulders, eyes and nose. She has wide and full lips. Upon closer inspection, I found that her eyes were grey, her teeth a pearly white. She has brunette hair, falling in simple ringlets just past her shoulders. It is clear, however, that she is a natural blonde, as her roots speak of a Valyrian-esque, ashen color. Her womanly assets are small, most oft hidden away by the silks she wears. Her hips remain wide yet, no doubt from many years of wearing corsets. Adorning herself in jewels and wealth comes second-nature to her. History Born the second of two daughters to Flaris Narratys and his wife, Elira Mopatis, the girl Nevia was given a much different lot in life than that of her sister. Her birth left her mother barren, and thus the hopes of House Narratys were placed upon their two children: Tira and Nevia. Nevia was born in the year 262 AC, and was raised under a reasonable roof without issue. Her education was that of a young noblewoman. Languages came to her and went, and her education varied as the years progressed. Nevia did not gain a sense of independence until a scheme involving another family boiled over, resulting in the death of her elder brother, Tycho. After the event, Nevia distanced herself from her family, and worked her way of sorts into the Pentoshi underground. Her slender figure aided her in these attempts - the underground of the city was expansive, and held many shady ideals that Nevia personally thrived under. Here, Nevia experienced her first romance as well. In order to further her goals, whatever they might have been, Nevia proved to be a cunning woman, with a head for silence and covert actions. Moving in the city took skill, and involving yourself with the dark elite of the underworld required more than simple luck. Nevia slowly developed a taste for wines, as well. A way to build her character, or an excuse to drink more? Wines from all across the world - and rum, too - would find themselves on her lips, and an obtuse taste for potential poisons. A mistress of the underground, some called her. While her sister held many of the positions required by the Head of House Narratys, it was Nevia who worked as the hand that sow their path, spinning veiled webs in the moonlight. She was a sleuth,through and through, and in six years, had come to master her dark playground. The year 281 eventually came, however, and Nevia sought a new grounds in which to play. Tagging along with her sister in King’s Landing, the two found themselves in the midst of a plague, shunned from the Red Keep. Thankfully for her, Nevia had learned how to deal with such situations in her youth. Who knows what would come next? Timeline * 258 AC - Tira Narratys is born. * 262 AC - Nevia Narratys is born. * 274 AC - Nevia’s older brother Tycho is assassinated in a duel. House Anerarah is found culpable. * 274 AC - Nevia’s father is chosen as Prince of Pentos. * 275 AC - At her young age, Nevia begins digging into the dark secrets of Pentos. * 276 AC -Finally plunges headfirst into the dark abyss lingering below Pentos’ shiny surface at the behest of a nameless man. * 276 AC - 280 AC: Nevia aids her sister in her goings-on, and further commutes into the danger that lay underneath. Her lover, the nameless man, dies. Choosing not to linger any longer, she elects to leave with Tira in 281 AC. * 281 AC: Tira sets sail for King's Landing hoping to make business in a new market. Nevia hopes to find a new world. Nevia almost immediately returns to Pentos. Family * Flaris Narratys, father, d, * Elira Mopatis, mother, d, ** Tycho Narratys, d. 274 AC, ** Tira Narratys, ** '''Nevia Narratys * Maella Narratys, cousin, b. 258 AC, * Myrio Narratys, cousin, b. 253 AC Category:Pentoshi Category:Essosi Category:Pentos